badendfriendsfandomcom-20200222-history
XANA Warriors
In the 1990s a genius programmer by the name of Franz Hopper created a computer program called XANA to destroy Project Carthage, a military project designed to disrupt enemy communications. Franz also created Lyoko, a digital plane that humans could enter by means of a scanner, which he and his daughter Aelita did to escape the Government Agents on his tail. Eventually, XANA became self-aware and saw humans and their actions as detrimental to the Earth, and so it decided to eliminate and/or control all life on Earth. However, the supercomputer that housed XANA was shut down, and he went to sleep for two decades until it was started up again by Jeremie Belpois, a student at a nearby Boarding School. He, Aelita (who was stuck in Lyoko), and several new friends of his named Ulrich, Yumi and Odd, were forced to fight XANA within Lyoko to stop the destruction of the world, becoming the Lyoko Warriors. XANA Warriors One day, another boy named William Dunbar joined the group. On his first mission, he made a big mistake and fought a powerful creature in Lyoko called the Scyphozoa. It took over his mind and turned him into the General of XANA's virtual army. The rest of the team (except Jeremie because he works the Supercomputer in the Real World) attempted to save him but were captured and brainwashed as well. The final member, Jeremie Belpois, was turned when the Scyphozoa materialized in the real world and possesed him. No longer the Defenders of Earth the Lyoko Warriors, they are now Elite Leaders of XANA's forces, the XANA Warriors. Personalities Powers Each of warriors have highly increased Speed, Strength, Agility, and Endurance. Each also has their own special Powers, Weapons, and even a special mode of transportation. Aelita Aelita has the ability to sprout blood red energy wings from her back, which serve as her transportation, and to hurl large balls of energy at targets with a move she calls energy field. Her most potent ability is the power to manipulate the landscape around her with a soft melody. Odd Odd has a ranged attack shot from his wrist that he calls Laser Arrows. They can either be a black arrow-shaped energy blast or a metal arrowhead shot out at incredibly high speeds. He also has the power to teleport across short distances. His preferred mode of transport is a black and purple Hoverboard called the Overboard. Ulrich Ulrich's weapon is an extra-sharp katana, which he wields with the expertise of a master. He has the power of Super Speed and the unique abilities Triplicate and Triangulate to split into three fully independent versions of himself in order to tag-team and/or surround his foes. His transport is the Overbike, a black Monocycle that usually covers ground but can use rockets to take to the air. Yumi Yumi's weapons are two razor sharp collapsible fans that she can throw like boomerangs. She has the power of telekinesis, allowing her to move large objects with her mind to shield herself or throw at enemies. Her transport is a silver Hover Scooter called the Overwing. William William's weapon is a large Black veined Zweihänder blade, (also known as a Buster Sword) which he weilds as though it weighs almost nothing. He can also charge it up and fire a silver energy wave by swinging it. His superpower, called Super Smoke, allows him to collapse into a black smoke cloud that crawls along the ground to cover distances quickly and escape tight situations. He can also throw small balls of smoke at foes to knock them out. His transportation is one of XANA's beasts called the Black Manta, a black flying Manta Ray that can shoot lasers from its mouth and drops explosive egg bombs, which he calls with a sharp whistle. Jeremie Jeremie has no physical weapon, but he does have command over electricity. He has the power to fire bolts of lightning from his fingertips, steal energy from both machines and people, control wires and things that run on electricity, and even create blades and shields out of pure energy. Most attacks go directly through him as though he were made of TV static, and he transports himself through power lines by turning into a black energy mass. Category:Female Category:Male Category:Characters